Belle (Song)
Belle is the eighth song and Belle (Reprise) is the tenth song of Beauty and the Beast. The first song is performed by Belle, Gaston and the villagers as a large-scale, operetta-style musical number that introduces Belle, an empowered young woman who has grown tired of the provincial village life that she is forced to live and Gaston who desires her hand in marriage. The second song is performed by Belle alone after she rejects Gaston's marriage proposal and her desire to live a life of adventure. Lyrics Belle= BELLE Little town, it's a quiet village Every day like the one before Little town, full of little people Waking up to say ENSEMBLE Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! BELLE There goes the baker with his tray, like always The same old bread and rolls to sell Every morning just the same Since the morning that we came To this poor, provincial town JEAN, spoken Good Morning, Belle! spoken Good morning, Monsieur Jean Have you lost something again? JEAN, spoken Well, I believe I have Problem is, I've—I can't remember what Oh well, I'm sure it'll come to me Where are you off to? spoken To return this book to Père Robert It's about two lovers in fair Verona JEAN, spoken Sounds boring ENSEMBLE Look there she goes, that girl is strange, no question Dazed and distracted, can't you tell? Never part of any crowd 'Cause her head's up on some cloud No denying she's a funny girl that Belle Bonjour! Good day! How is your family? Bonjour! Good day! How is your wife? I need six eggs! That's too expensive! BELLE There must be more than this provincial life! ROBERT, spoken Ahh, if it isn't the only bookworm in town! So, where did you run off to this week? spoken Two cities in Northern Italy I didn't want to come back Have you got any new places to go? ROBERT, spoken I'm afraid not... But you may re-read any of the old ones that you'd like spoken Your library makes our small corner of the world feel big ROBERT, spoken Bon voyage! ENSEMBLE Look there she goes, the girl is so peculiar I wonder if she's feeling well With a dreamy, far-off look And her nose stuck in a book What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle BELLE Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because—you'll see Here's where she meets Prince Charming But she won't discover that it's him 'til Chapter Three! ENSEMBLE Now it's no wonder that her name means "Beauty" Her looks have got no parallel But behind that fair façade I'm afraid she's rather odd Very diff'rent from the rest of us She's nothing like the rest of us Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle! spoken Look at her, LeFou—my future wife Belle is the most beautiful girl in the village That makes her the best spoken But she's so... well-read! And you're so... athletically inclined spoken Yes... But ever since the war, I've felt like I've been missing something. And she's the only girl that gives me that sense of— spoken Mmm... je ne sais quoi? spoken I don't know what that means (sung) Right from the moment when I met her, saw her I said she's gorgeous and I fell Here in town, there's only she Who is beautiful as me So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle ENSEMBLE Look there he goes Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston Oh, he's so cute! Be still, my heart I'm hardly breathing He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute! 1 Bonjour! GASTON Pardon BELLE Good day 2 Mais oui! 3 You call this bacon? 4 What lovely flowers! 1 Some cheese 5 Ten yards! 1 One pound GASTON Excuse me MERCHANT I'll get the knife GASTON Please let me through! 6 This bread 7 Those fish 6 It's stale! 7 They smell! MEN Madame's mistaken WOMEN Well, maybe so BELLE There must be more than this provincial life! GASTON Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife! ENSEMBLE Look there she goes That girl is strange but special A most peculiar mademoiselle! It's a pity and a sin She doesn't quite fit in 'Cause she really is a funny girl A beauty but a funny girl She really is a funny girl That Belle! |-|Belle (Reprise)= BELLE Can you imagine? Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless... Madame Gaston Can't you just see it? Madame Gaston His little wife, ugh No, sir! Not me! I guarantee it I want much more than this provincial life! I want adventure in the great wide somewhere I want it more than I can tell And for once it might be grand To have someone understand I want so much more than they've got planned... Video Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Songs